hacknetfandomcom-20200222-history
ExtensionInfo.xml
}} is the core file of Extensions. Core The file is defined inside the tags. This tag defines the language the extension is set to. Usage: en-us Supported languages: * English: * German: * French: * Russian: * Spanish: * Korean: * Japanese: * Chinese, simplified: This tag sets the name of the extension. Usage: Test Extension Maximum name length is 128 characters. This tag enables or disables the ability to save the game throughout the extension. Usage: true Set to to disable saving. Appending Node IDs to this tag will make them appear on the netmap once the extension is launched. Usage: Node1,Node2 The Mission file that is defined in this tag will load in the mission once the extension is launched. Usage: Missions/StartingMission.xml }} The Action file that is defined in this tag will load in the set of actions once the extension is launched. Usage: Actions/StartingActions.xml IMPORTANT: the have issues working with certain actions. To avoid any future problems, define the action file via the tag of the starting mission. This tag defines the Extension description that appears within Hacknet. Usage: --- Test Extension --- This is the extension description. This tag defines the faction(s) that are involved in the extension. To define multiple factions use multiple tags. Usage: Factions/ExampleFaction.xml This tag enables or disables the Tutorial from the base game. Usage: true Set to to disable it. This tag enables or disables the startup boot sequence. Usage: true Set to to disable it. This tag defines the starting theme of the extension. Usage: Themes/ExampleTheme.xml The following original themes can be used: * * * * * * * * e.g.: HacknetTeal This tag defines the starting song of the extension. Custom songs must be in format to work properly. Usage: Music/ExampleSong.ogg Original and DLC soundtrack can be used by defining their name (without the format) from these folders: * * Usage (for OST): The_Quickening Sequencer The following tags define the behavior of the ESequencer executable. This tag defines the target node that the player connects to upon the ESequencer spin-up. Supports a node ID or an IP address (for dynamic targets). Usage: * ID SequencerTarget * IP address 127.0.0.1 This tag defines the time it takes (in seconds) for the ESequencer to connect the player to the target node. Usage: 10.5 This tag defines the flag that is required for the ESequencer to become available. Usage: testFlag This tag defines the action file that will activate upon the ESequencer startup. Usage: Actions/SequencerActions.xml Workshop This tag defines the Extension description in the Steam workshop. Usage: Description goes here This tag defines the language of the Extension. Usage: English This tag defines the visibility of the Extension in the Steam Workshop. Usage: * Public 0 * Friends only 1 * Private 2 WorkshopPreviewImagePath This tag defines the path to the preview image. Usage: WorkshopLogo.png This tag defines the workshop ID. Do NOT change it manually - Steam will automatically set the ID once the Extension has been uploaded to the workshop. NONE Once it is puiblished, the ID will be set. External links * Example file Category:Extensions